


The Troubles of Decorating for Halloween

by 010321cal



Series: Halloween-ish Prompts [1]
Category: Clover no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Clover, Heart no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Hearts, ジョーカーの国のアリス | Joker no Kuni no Alice | Alice in the Country of Joker
Genre: F/M, Fluff, No Plot, Plotless, because thats all i know how to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9243086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/010321cal/pseuds/010321cal
Summary: Title- The Troubles of Decorating for HalloweenPairing-  Ace & Alice LiddellFandom- Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/JokerWorld- MangaPrompt- DecorationsWarning(s)- fluff. no plot. not AU. may seem ooc.Disclaimer- i don't own Alice in the Country of Hearts or anything like that. all i own is the plot.(Also posted under my other accounts, which are under the same username)





	

  
**Title-** The Troubles of Decorating for Halloween  
**Pairing-**   Ace & Alice Liddell  
**Fandom-** Alice in the Country of Hearts/Clover/Joker  
**World-** Manga  
**Prompt-** Decorations  
**Warning(s)-**  fluff. no plot. not AU. may seem ooc.  
**Disclaimer-** i don't own Alice in the Country of Hearts or anything like that. all i own is the plot.

 

 

 

"Ace, grab me the giant spider web over there, please" Alice called as she pointed to the left. She heard Ace move over to her left and some rustling sounds before she saw him appear next to her with what she asked for. "Thank you, Ace"

Ace gave Alice a smile and then chuckled. "It's no problem, Alice" 

"No, I really appreciate you helping me decorate for Halloween" Alice said while looking over at Ace from where she was up on the ladder.

"Well, I live to serve you" Ace joked with her. Alice laughed at that while trying to step down from the ladder.

Alice must have miscalculated where the next step would be and next thing she knew she was flailing. After a few terrifying seconds she landed on something warm and kinda soft.

"I've got you, Princess" Alice heard Ace whisper in her ear. Alice looked to her side and saw Ace and realized he caught her. Alice bushed in embarrassment

"Thanks again, Ace. Now put me down so we can get back to putting up Halloween decorations."

 

**OMAKE**  


 

"I knew you'd fall for me" Ace told Alice with a grin. Alice just gave Ace a look.

"I already 'fell' for you Ace, now get back to work"

 

_**OWARI** _   


 

A/N; oh my- this is just so cheesy ~OtakuCalSama  
A/N/N; bane of my existence = editing (and people) ~OtakuCalSama

**Author's Note:**

> If asked, i'd consider writing a sequel, or rewriting this into a chaptered fic! just leave a comment on the story or on any of my other accounts!


End file.
